At present, mobile terminal users can enjoy more and more colorful mobile services with more and more powerful mobile terminals. However, such information as illegal messages, junk mails, mobile phone viruses and eroticism also comes along, disturbing the mobile terminal users. The mobile terminal users are increasingly eager to get rid of such information as mobile phone viruses and junk mails. Meanwhile, mobile operators also hope to protect their networks from attacks of the mobile phone viruses and junk mails, and provide, for the mobile terminal users subscribing in their networks, high quality services and further provide customized content screening service, so as to improve user experiences. The customized content screening service includes the following.
1) Parents require protection for underage children using mobile terminals from content relating to eroticism, violence and gamble.
2) Employers expect to guarantee that employees using mobile terminals will not get involved, via the mobile terminals during office hours, in Internet entertainment irrelevant to their jobs, e.g., online chatting, online games, online business and stream media download, etc.
3) The mobile terminal users require protection against cheating and befooling of charging servers, and wish to avoid personal information exposure or being charged in ignorance caconfigured by sending information by mistake, e.g., sending a short message.
4) Some high-end mobile terminal users hope to customize high-level protection against the viruses and junk information for mobile terminals.
Currently, different content screening apparatuses are designed for different services in the mobile network, fitting the characteristics of the services and configured for screening corresponding services. For example, a short message filter for screening sensitive texts is designed for a short message service, a multimedia message filter for screening eroticism and illegal graphics is designed for a multimedia message service, and there are also specific filters based on the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP). These filters are usually configured at the network side of a packet switched network managed by a mobile operator and are specific content oriented, however, these filters are designed for different services and cannot be shared with each other in general, and the mobile terminal users can not customize screening criteria according to their demands.
The inventor of the present invention finds that the conventional screening mechanism for the services has the following disadvantages: simple screening function without screening information sharing, i.e., a content screening apparatus for one service handles the service only and different content screening apparatuses are unable to share screening results and experiences; lack of customized service for the mobile terminal users, i.e., a service adopts unified screening criteria and no customized screening criteria based on the demands of the mobile terminal users are allowed; and screening leaks, i.e., when no content screening apparatus for a certain service is configured at the network side of the packet switched network managed by the mobile operator, viruses and junk information spreading via the service will damage the experience of the mobile terminal users, or even cause the network side to crash. Therefore, a content screening technique for protecting the mobile terminal users from accessing inappropriate content is needed to satisfy the demands of the mobile terminal users for content screening.